The present invention relates to investment casting of metals and alloys using a gas permeable ceramic investment mold and a pressure cap sealably engageable with the mold in a casting chamber to apply localized pressure on the melt in the mold immediately after it is cast into the mold while maintaining a relative vacuum or different pressure in the casting chamber.